


Flying in the Face of Tradition

by Liritar, VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Dirk Strider is the crown prince of Obsidian Falls. Today seems like just a normal day, with weapons training and helping his sister with her lessons, when a dragon comes into his life.Karkat Vantas has to abduct a princess to prove his manhood, but he finds himself far more interested in her brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came from a discussion of this:  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as we do writing it.

The sun was bright overhead, glinting sharply off the blade in the young man's hands. His eyes narrowed behind the slit of the light helmet he wore, leather, along with the form fitting armor he wore. Conversely, the man across from him was girded in steel, eyes barely visible behind an ornate helm. One relied on power, the other speed. And it looked like this practice session was going to end in another draw.

“Gods’ breath, Dirk,” the older man said, pushing his visor up as he lowered his warhammer. “Next thing I know you'll be after my job.” He let out a ringing laugh and slapped the boy on the back.

Dirk winced. “Please, Uncle, you'll break me,” he chuckled. His uncle, and captain of the guards, was sturdy, and he took after his wiry father.

“Please,” the man snorted. “You're strong enough, youngling. I don't think I have anything left to teach you. Not that you should get cocky. Practice is always needed.”

“Yes, sir.” He pulled off his helmet, carefully not rolling his eyes. Sir John wouldn't hesitate to smack him for his cheek. As any good weapons master would. And, as brother to the Queen, he had no fear of striking a young princeling if he was being a brat, as Dirk well knew. Mother would most definitely take John’s side, as well. She'd had a lot of the same training, after all. The weapons master was lord in his domain.

“Well, lesson done for the day. You've got free time until dinner, use it.” His uncle winked at him.

Dirk decided he didn't want to know what the man was implying, but he would use the time to his advantage. He started to step away, but was halted by a calling voice. “Hoy there!” He looked up to see his father drop over the fence around the training yard. “Done already?”

“He’s about worn me out,” Sir John said with a grin. “I was about to let him go. Unless you’d like to see him go through his paces, Your Highness.” 

“You know, I think I might.” His Highness, David Strider of Obsidian Falls, leaned against the fencepost and crossed his arms, amusement filling his eyes. 

Dirk groaned. “You do know he just said I could leave,” he grumbled.

“And your king wants to see you dance around with a sword.” He waved a hand. “Dance away.”

“Don't you have anything better to do?” he sighed in exasperation. His father was always underfoot when one least wanted him, and nowhere to be found when one did.

“Uh, of course not, or I'd be doing it.”

Sir John hefted his hammer and advanced. “Don’t shame me in front of the king, boy,” he said. He gave a brief pause, then charged with a shout. 

Dirk drew his sword quickly and danced away. He hadn't had time to retrieve his helmet. Not that he truly needed it. He couldn't contest the man's strength, few people in the kingdom could. Trying to block his powerful blows would be futile, and end with him disarmed or with a broken sword. His only hope was to avoid his strikes completely. It was why he never bothered with heavier armor. If he wasn't fast enough to avoid the blow, he deserved to get hit. 

He danced around his uncle, knowing that the eyes of the king were on them. Not that he was worried, but his reputation was on the line, as much as John’s. Not to mention, what young man didn't want his father's approval? Of course, he'd never admit it. Not at nineteen years. He was more likely to stab himself in the foot than tell his father he cared what he thought.

But gods be damned if he’d let John win this one. His eyes narrowed as he ducked under the warhammer and got in under the man’s guard, sword clanging against his metal breastplate. Shit. Not good enough. He dropped to the ground and rolled away. He sprang to his feet and ducked again as that massive hammer whistled just over his head. The frontal approach wasn’t going to work. Sneaky was going to be difficult, though, in a training yard with no cover. There had to be a way. 

His eyes darted around the enclosure, taking in every detail. Training dummies. Dirt. And… aha.

He dropped into a roll again, coming up with a handful of dry, powdery dirt from the ground, which he quickly tossed into his uncle’s face. He darted away, leaping onto the top rail of the fence encircling the training ground and all but dancing along it. His father started as he approached, but before he could speak Dirk had grabbed his arm and yanked, setting him off balance. A shove had him careening into Sir John, and as both men stumbled, Dirk sprang, coming up behind the large man and setting his sword against his throat. “Yield,” he said firmly, “or I slaughter you and your king.” 

There was a brief moment of hesitation, then the weapons master set down his hammer. “That was completely dishonorable,” he said in obvious disapproval. King David guffawed, slapping the man on his shoulder. “You’re only angry that you got beaten by a child,” he said with a grin. “Good job, kid,” he added with a glance at Dirk. “War’s not fair. You keep yourself alive.” 

His chest felt tight at the praise. He hadn’t expected that. Not at all. Especially given his tactics. But then, his father had always been an odd man. He sheathed his sword slowly, giving himself a moment to regain his composure. “Does that mean I can go?”

John snorted. “Fine, begone with you. But we will be having a lesson on ethics! Whatever His Highness says,” he added in a grumble, glowering at Dave.

The king let out a ringing laugh. "You do that. Try not to learn too much, boy."

"Yes, sir." He gathered himself for a swift retreat, leaving his father and Sir John to their discussion. 

“Your sister was looking for you!” his father called after him as he left. “Said you promised to help something something magic something. Don’t keep a lady waiting!” 

Biting back a sarcastic comment that he had two sisters, he made his way from the yard. That could only mean Roxy. Jane and magic couldn't be further apart.

He loped up the stairs to her tower workroom, taking the steps two at a time. It was easy enough with his long legs. He tapped softly on the door; barging in on a practicing student wizard was just asking to get one’s eyebrows singed off. Never again.

The door flew open and a large satchel was thrust into his hands. “Carry that!” his little sister said. She disappeared back into her room and came back a moment later, strapping another bag to her hip. He recognized that as the shielded pouch their parents had given her to carry her magical instruments in. 

“What am I carrying?” he asked. It was remarkably heavy.

“Don't worry, it won't explode. Probably,” she added with a grin. She pulled on a cloak that had a motif of cats dancing along the hem. It was, in his eyes, hideous, but she loved it. Roxy was the sibling he was closest to, partly because they both took after their father, in looks and temperament. Lanky and blonde, taller than the twins, who came between them. More likely to use words to confuse an issue than to elucidate it. Straightforward wasn't even in his dictionary, which drove poor Jane crazy. 

His sister took off running, scampering down the stairs. He followed, lugging her satchel as they went out into the yard. She kept going to the guardhouse and the main gate. “Roxy, stop,” he called, catching up easily. “If we're leaving the castle I need my sword.” 

She slumped and gave a dramatic sigh. “Good gods, you're paranoid,” she said. “We're just going to the field, we'll be in sight of the walls!”

“That doesn't help us if we're attacked,” he said dryly. “We could be overrun before anyone reaches us. I'm getting my sword.” He was adamant about that. He never left the castle without a blade, and sometimes carried it inside the walls. Paranoid, perhaps, but he'd rather be paranoid than dead. He just wished he could train Roxy into the same mindset. Though, to be fair, his baby sister was never unarmed. Just never _reliably _armed. Control wasn't her strong suit. Which was why she did a lot of her practicing beyond the walls of the fortress that was their home.__

__“If I'm not armed, they'll make a guard accompany us,” he pointed out. His sister made a face. “Exactly. Give me just a moment.” He took off in a swift jog to his quarters, quickly slinging his blade to its place on his hip. They never used live steel in practice, on his father's orders. Even though he knew he could handle it._ _

__Roxy was waiting impatiently when he returned, almost jiggling in place. “Come on, Dirk!” she shouted when she saw him approaching. She had apparently already told the guards their intentions, because she walked right past them without any hindrance. He nodded as he passed. It was a good idea to always be polite to the people who worked for them. Subjects who respected their rulers worked and fought harder when necessary._ _

__Roxy left the road about thirty feet from the castle walls, out into the plain surrounding the fortress. She found a seemingly random spot that apparently met her criteria and gestured for him to set her bag down. Which he did. Gratefully. The thing was heavy. Not that he'd ever show that it had been a strain to carry. She bent and pulled out an armload of metal rods. No wonder it had been heavy. He raised an eyebrow, watching as she shoved them into the ground in a haphazard circle around them. She then dug into her pouch and pulled out a handful of stones with carvings on them. She went to each rod in turn and balanced the stones carefully atop them. As soon as the last was in place she whispered something and a soft glow leapt from each, making a hazy circle between the rods._ _

__He expected that was the desired response._ _

__“Yes!” she crowed, confirming it for him. She grinned and bounced._ _

__“What have you done?” he asked._ _

__“It’s a ward,” she said. “I imbued it in the stones so it’s quick to set up and doesn’t take as much power every time.” She did a little dance. “Now I just have to test it out. You stay out there,” she said from her spot inside the circle._ _

__“And exactly how dangerous is this going to be?” he asked, voice as dry as possible._ _

__“If it works, not at all,” she said cheerfully. “Find something and throw it at me. Like a rock or a stick or something.”_ _

__He looked around critically, finally deciding on a small, smooth stone, larger than a pebble, but not large enough to seriously injure her if it connected. He then sent it flying her way. Lightly. Like hell would he throw something at his little sister with his full strength._ _

__There was a shower of sparks as it brushed the fuzzy light, and the stone shot out to the left at high velocity. Roxy looked both smug and excited at the same time. “Yes!” she said happily. “Okay, now you come at me.”_ _

__His eyes narrowed as he drew his rapier. He approached the barrier cautiously and touched the tip of his sword to the light, watching in scientific curiosity. Almost instantly his arm started shuddering as if he’d slammed it against a sturdy surface, and his stomach clenched in a wave of nausea. “Bugger the gods with a spike,” he spat, stepping back._ _

__Roxy was grinning at him through her cursed light-barrier. “So that’s good, right? It’ll keep me safe?”_ _

__“Until I find a weakness,” he said grimly, already focusing on the vile thing. The stones were an obvious target. He wondered if they were wholly inside the barrier. He circled around and prodded at one with the tip of his blade. He immediately felt that stomach churning sensation again, but he gritted his teeth and kept pushing. Then the stone itself flashed and sparks shot across his sword, reaching the hilt and burning his hand. It took all his strength not to drop it, and he pulled back. How had his little sister managed this? It seemed like something a master might struggle with. He looked at her expressionlessly, trying not to show his awe and unease._ _

__She was still grinning, justifiably pleased with herself, though he wasn’t about to support that. The last thing she needed was to be overconfident. “Right, now I just have to test a couple things,” she said. She turned slightly to the side and braced herself, holding her hands out in front of her. She said some words that he didn’t know, and that was also shocking. Even the ancient tongue the wizards used was something he’d studied in his spare time. He just liked knowing everything._ _

__Flame jetted from her outstretched hands, shooting at the barrier. There was a _foom_ as it collided, and passed the light. He winced and stepped back at the wave of heat. The flame actually seemed to increase as it hit her spell. What had she _done?__ _

__She dropped her hands, ending her fire spell. “Whoo,” she said. “I think it’s pretty good! What do you think?”_ _

__He shook his head in disbelief. “What was that? Amplification?”_ _

__“Yeah,” she said. “I thought it would help.” She looked up at him hopefully, obviously waiting for his opinion._ _

__“Did you… make that up?” He really hoped so. They didn't need all wizards to have that ability._ _

__“Kind of. I just… added some stuff together,” she said._ _

__That was frankly terrifying. His fourteen year old sister was figuring out things that had eluded wizards for centuries. “Wow,” he said, voice expressionless._ _

__“Oh, I should make sure it blocks magic from the outside,” she said. She bounded to one of the rods and touched the stone, whispering to it. The glow faded and she stepped through. “Go stand inside,” she told him with a grin._ _

__“Hell no.” He wasn't about to get in something he couldn't open himself._ _

__“Aww, come on, it won’t hurt you.” She poked his side. “I want to make it work on other people. Like scouting parties. To keep them safe.”_ _

__“Then test it on them,” he grumbled, cautiously approaching the ring. Obviously he was going to do it. Roxy had him wrapped around her finger._ _

__She crossed her arms. “We can’t send someone out in the field with untested equipment!” she scolded. But she smiled as he stepped into the circle. “Okay, say _Arca cordo paran_ to start it up.” She was far enough away that it didn’t activate. _ _

__He repeated the phrase and watched uneasily as the light surrounded him. He really didn't like this. He hated things he couldn't control personally._ _

__Roxy’s hands raised and her eyes flashed, and what looked like lightning shot directly at him. He resisted ducking with alll his might, but couldn’t keep a wince off his face. The bolt hit the barrier and changed course instantly, channeled over the sphere of light to the other side of the circle. A blast of light and noise flared and faded, and then behind him there was a scorched patch in the grass just past the border of Roxy’s spell. He let out a breath. Holy _fuck.__ _

__The girl moved closer and murmured something, waving her hand to dispel the barrier. She gave a smile. “I’d say it worked pretty good, huh?” she asked._ _

__“Yeah. Decent enough,” he said nonchalantly. Like he hadn't been close to pissing his breeches at all._ _

__Roxy skipped around the circle, picking up her spellstones and putting them back in her pouch._ _

__Dirk kept a hand on his sword, the gesture steadying his nerves. He hated magic, if he had to admit it. People shouldn't be able to do things like that. Of course, he'd never tell Roxy. She lived and breathed magic, and he loved her with all his heart. He'd never let his little sister know she terrified him._ _

__He scanned the perimeter of the field, keeping himself occupied while she gathered her things. Everything looked normal. Wait. His eyes narrowed. Was that movement by the barn on the far side of the field? He could have sworn something just went behind it._ _

__Frowning, he took a few steps forward, loosening his sword in its sheath._ _

__And there was movement again, something sliding around the corner of the building. And Dirk found himself staring into a pair of eyes, large, crimson eyes, set in a face of scales just a shade darker. Horns of a dull green curled away from the imposing head._ _

__Oh, shit._ _

__“Roxy! To the castle! _Run!_ ” he bellowed._ _

__Dragon. They had peaceful trade relations with the dragons, so no one was likely to be hurt, at least on purpose, but accidents happened in the foolish games the young males played._ _

__Dirk Strider didn't play games. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let an idiot boy play games with his baby sister. “Kidnapping the princess” might be a maturation rite rather than an act of war in these times, but not this princess. Never her._ _

__He drew his sword and strode towards the dragon. “I think you may be lost,” he drawled. “You're a long way from home.” The blade was little more than a warning. Only the luckiest strike could breach that armored hide._ _

__The dragon slunk out from behind the barn, looking almost sheepish at being spotted. It lowered its head until it was level with Dirk's own. “Uh, hi,” it said in slightly accented but surprisingly accurate common tongue. “Would you… like to get dinner?”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon's words echoed in his head. “Wait, what?” he asked after a long moment. He tipped his head. The dragon didn't seem to be a threat. It was holding itself still, and trying to make itself look smaller, apparently. It was already rather small for a dragon, at least from what his studies indicated. It might be very young. Though crimson… that wasn't a common coloration, either. Hmm.

The dragon's crest flared up and then slicked back. Body language of some sort. “Dinner?” he said again. “I, uh. I have an elk draining. I can tear off a piece and heat it up for you. With plants? You eat plants, right?”

He lowered his blade slowly. “I have been known, on occasion, to enjoy vegetable matter,” he drawled. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this. But it was unexpected, which made it interesting. He liked interesting. So much of this world was boring and predictable.

“Okay. Good.” The dragon's crest did that raising and lowering maneuver again, which Dirk was starting to think meant that he was… embarrassed. “You're called Dirk, right?” he went on. “I've, uh, been watching you. Kind of. Shit, that's not what I meant.”

He raised an eyebrow. A creature the size of a small shed had been watching him, and he hadn't noticed. Gods’ breath, he was slipping. “You've been… watching me. Kind of. Do please explain.”

The dragon hunched back, withdrawing his neck against his body. “Never mind. It's stupid. I'll just go. Haha.”

Dirk slid his rapier back into its sheath. “But there was mention of dinner. You can't just leave.” His lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile. This was certainly promising to be a great diversion. And he had to admit, a shy dragon was something he'd never seen before. He was fascinated to see where this would go.

“You… you want to?” The dragon perked up. He stretched forward again until his muzzle nearly touched the prince’s chest. “I'm Karkat,” he said, looking into his eyes.

“I do like to eat,” he said. “And you made that sound so very appetizing.” His lips twitched slightly.

“Okay. Come on.” Karkat reared back, wings extending majestically. Before Dirk knew what was happening, a solid, scaled arm, thick as a tree branch (though from a fairly young tree) pulled him in against the dragon's chest, pinning him securely as the wings began to beat and Karkat leapt into the sky with little warning.

Holy shit.

He did not cling to Karkat with all his strength. Or scream like a frightened child.

But it was close.

He managed to lock it down and pretend to enjoy the flight. Never show the world your weaknesses. Never falter outwardly. Keep it all wrapped up deep inside. If you always smiled slightly, they couldn't read you.

It worked for him.

After some time, though, he managed to force himself to look down. It was magnificent, if terrifying. If the dragon chose, he would be nothing but a bag of meat on the ground below, unless he got caught in a tree. That would be hilarious until he was eaten by cougars. 

The kingdom spread out beneath them. If he twisted, he could see the palace. It looked so small and distant. It would take days to make it back on foot. He would have to stay on the dragon's good side. 

Some people might think he was insane for going along with this at all.

And perhaps they'd be right to think so. But gods, he wanted to see where this was going. He'd never heard of a dragon inviting someone to dinner instead of just snatching them. And it seemed safe enough. Karkat didn't seem to have a violent bone in his body. Albeit that was just a snap judgement, but Dirk could handle himself in a fight. If it came to that.

Though he really, really wanted his feet on solid ground, and soon.

At that moment he noticed that they had begun to circle. Each loop had them moving closer to the distant ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, though frankly he wasn't looking forward to the landing process either. He closed his eyes as Karkat dove, seemingly plummitting out of the sky, until his wings opened again with a snap and, with a jarring sensation, his back feet hit the rocky ground. 

Dirk found himself being set gently on his feet, and the dragon stepped back. “I come out here to be alone,” he said. “There's a nice cave right over there, behind those trees. Can't be seen from above.”

“I'm sure it's lovely,” he said weakly. Solid ground. The entire region might as well be paradise.

He'd never had issue with heights before. In fact, he could spend hours balancing on the parapets, giving his siblings anxious vapors. But it was different, only one arm, however strong, between himself and gruesome death.

Well, he seemed to be breathing again. Maybe it was time to take in the local scenery.

They were in the depths of a deep granite chasm, the aforementioned cave not far from their location. It didn't look like human feet had tread this ground in decades, if not centuries. It was fairly inaccessible if one didn't have wings.

Karkat moved forward, going to a small grove of trees that had sprung up in one of the few areas that received ample sunlight. He stretched up, retrieving an elk carcass from the higher branches. He lifted it down as easily as he'd lifted Dirk himself. That amount of power was thrilling, if he let himself admit it. That much strength, gentled for him, for whatever reason, was almost intoxicating.

He moved to lean against the rock of the chasm wall, apparently without a concern in the world. “So, what's the plan, big guy?”

“I’ll heat your dinner for you. Oh, fuck a harpy, I forgot your plants.” His crest twitched again. “So, uh, wait here? I’ll get some and come back.” 

His lips quirked. That certainly was colorful. “That sounds fine. Though if it's all the same to you, I'll keep my genitals harpy free.”

The dragon turned to look at him, a slow blink shrouding his crimson eyes. “You… shitfuck, not literally, idiot.” He looked embarrassed again, if Dirk was reading the body language correctly, and he was getting more and more certain that he was. 

He flashed a half smile. It was fun to shake the dragon like that. He was fucking adorable. “Oh, really? I had no idea.”

Karkat stared at him, then he shook his head. “Go lick a gargoyle’s dick,” he said with a touch of a growl. Without waiting for an answer he hurled himself into the air once more, his wings sending up a cloud of dust around Dirk.

He let out a short laugh as he watched the dragon fly away. This _was _going to be fun.__

__Dirk pulled out his sword, and the whetstone out of his beltpouch. He might as well do something useful while he waited for his companion’s return. The sound of stone against steel was relaxing to him. He sat on a rock, letting the gentle _shing_ lull him into a sense of peace. He stayed like that until a gust of wind signaled the dragon’s return. _ _

__Karkat landed a few yards down the ravine. He stalked closer, pausing when he noticed the sword in Dirk’s hand. “What’s that for?” he asked, mantling his wings._ _

__He wiped the blade and sheathed it. “Killing time,” he said dryly. “I'm more hands on than most.”_ _

__Karkat's eyes were still narrowed, but he seemed to be relaxing again. His wings furled against his back and he stepped forward. He extended a hand, in which he'd been clutching some leaves and grasses, as well as a fairly large branch bearing berries. “Is that okay?” he asked._ _

__Dirk raised an eyebrow. “I can work with that.” That was adorable. He was trying so hard. He took the various plant detritus from him and surreptitiously sniffed at some of the leaves. Some of them seemed to be some kind of herb. He'd definitely add that to his meat if nothing else._ _

__The dragon made a soft chuffing sound. He'd never heard of that in all his research. It must be… intimate. Very interesting. He watched as Karkat went back to his elk carcass, dragging it into the cave. He skillfully raked his claws into the flesh, pulling off some thin strips of meat. He held one carefully between thumb and finger. He brought it to his mouth and bit into it. It took Dirk a moment to figure out that he was using his teeth to separate the meat from the hide. Well. That was appreciated._ _

__He set out one of the larger leaves and started plucking berries onto it. He'd had enough training to be fairly sure they weren't poisonous. And, well, what was life without risk? It would be hideously rude to scorn his heartfelt offering, he thought wryly._ _

__Karkat laid out three elk steaks, decently butchered and cleaned, on a piece of stone. He looked down at Dirk. “Do you want your plants warm too?” he asked._ _

__“No, I think they're fine. But first…” He tore up the herbs over the meat. From what he heard, it was better if it cooked in._ _

__The dragon watched, tipping his head in a way that clearly exhibited curiosity. “For flavor,” he explained. Karkat lifted his wings slightly in what looked like a draconic shrug. He supposed flavor wasn't an issue for predators that ate meat raw._ _

__He stepped back, indicating that he was finished with a simple gesture. Karkat reached out, pushing him back further with a large, taloned hand. He then bent his head and breathed a gentle stream of fire onto the meat._ _

__So, that was probably going to be well done. Well, maybe a bit pink in the middle, but definitely charred on the outside. Better than raw, admittedly, he conceded._ _

__It was sweet of him, though. He'd never had anyone cook dinner just for him. His lips quirked as he watched him. “That's probably enough,” he said after a moment. He didn't want to wind up eating charcoal._ _

__The dragon pulled back and dipped his head, pushing the charred meat towards him. His claws caught the rest of the carcass and dragged it closer to himself. “So, that's good, then?” he asked, gazing at the human with a ridiculously hopeful expression._ _

__He pulled his dagger from his belt and carefully speared the flamebroiled meat, raising it to his mouth and gnawing off a bite as elegantly as he could. He made a mental note to bring silverware next time he was abducted. “It will do,” he said with the barest hint of a smile._ _

__Karkat let out a huff of hot breath. “Okay,” he said, then dropped his head, ripping flesh off the side of the elk lying at his feet. He chewed it down, a small bit of blood dripping from his chin._ _

__Well. That was certainly… attractive. But mesmerizing, in a visceral way. The instinctual part of his brain was screaming, because he could be next. But his intellect was well aware that Karkat would never hurt him. He was too gentle. He made himself eat another bite of steak, then a handful of berries. “This is quite pleasant.”_ _

__The long, reptilian tongue snaked out of the dragon's mouth, catching some of that blood. That… put some thoughts into his head. What was wrong with him? What was even going on here? Karkat's eyes suddenly burned into his. “Good,” the dragon said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. He also made a little chirping sound that was… cute. It was cute._ _

__What was going on here? Was he actually on a date… with a dragon… and enjoying it? Was he romantically inclined towards reptilia? That raised some interesting questions about his psyche. He was sure Aunt Rose would love to pick this apart._ _

__She could never know._ _

__He couldn't deny that he found Karkat adorable. Cute. Enticing. Mesmerizing. An entire thesaurus of adjectives. And he wanted to kiss that corner of his mouth where it turned up--whoa there! Yeah, no. That was where he had to draw a line. Something was wrong with him. This couldn't be normal._ _

__First, he needed some answers. He took a bite of his dinner, making himself look completely relaxed, then leaned forward slightly. “So, what is this?” he asked. “Your clever way to kidnap a princess without having to work for it? Making yourself look good? Companionship? A date?” He kept a careful eye on him, gauging his reaction._ _

__Karkat’s crest flared and his eyes widened. “I… fuck. No! I mean.” He huffed out a small plume of flame and actually squeaked. “Lick a gargoyle’s balls. If I wanted to steal a princess, it’s not even a challenge. Half of them are _asking_ to be snatched. I mean, literally. It helps them meet knights and get a good marriage.” He snorted softly. “I guess it’s romantic, but they’re fucking annoying. And the whole thing is an antiquated farce. It doesn’t even mean anything anymore. It’s just about proving who has the bigger stones.” He unfurled his wings slightly. “Fuck that.” _ _

__He raised an eyebrow. “So your stones, as it were, are big enough for your comfort?” Of course that was what he latched onto. What in the lowest pits of all the hells was wrong with him?_ _

__The dragon chuffed, his neck hunching back. “Nothing I do will make a bit of difference,” he said. “And I don’t want to play their idiotic games.”_ _

__“So, you just had some meat to share, and thought, ‘Hey, that human there looks hungry, in addition to being fit and gorgeous’?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Karkat said, looking impossibly small. “The last bit, mostly.”_ _

__“Oh. Well.” He'd just been being facetious, but Karkat’s reaction was… flattering. A lesser man would have blushed. “Thank you?” He flashed Karkat a brief smile. A more genuine one than most could pry from his lips._ _

__“You weren’t supposed to see me,” the dragon went on sheepishly. “I was just… watching.”_ _

__“That's usually considered creepy,” he pointed out. “For future reference.” He wasn't really worried; Karkat, for all his size, seemed harmless. And sweet. If all guys were this sweet, he'd have a lover for every day of the year._ _

__“Do… do you want to go back?” His head drooped downwards, his claws absently shredding bits of his gnawed carcass._ _

__“Did I say anything of the sort?” He took an aggressive bite of his elk streak. “I'm not finished with my dinner. That would be rude of me, would it not?” His brow quirked and his lips twitched._ _

__Karkat shifted, stretching out on the ground, curled around his dinner. He looked more relaxed, more vulnerable. Dirk couldn't help but smile. He watched as the dragon pulled the carcass closer and started chewing on a haunch. He swallowed and looked up at the human again. “So, this is good?” he asked quietly._ _

__“Well, next time I'll bring wine, but yes. Very good.” He took another bite._ _

__His head lifted, his eyeridges perking up. “Next time?” he asked. His tail wagged. It seriously wagged. Dirk couldn't keep a grin off his face._ _

__“Well, I’m having a good time. I assume you are, as well. I don’t see any reason not to repeat this delightful experience.” That, of course, wasn’t strictly true. There were myriad reasons why it was a bad idea. But he didn’t want to acknowledge them in any meaningful fashion._ _

__Karkat leaned in, bumping his chest with his muzzle. He reached up carefully, laying his palm against the scaly skin along the top of his nose. It was surprisingly soft, he mused, stroking slowly. A whumph of warm air left the dragon's nostrils. He chuckled softly. “I thank you for your kind invitation and peerless hospitality,” he said dryly. Might as well put his etiquette lessons to use._ _

__“Seriously?” Karkat snorted, again sending warm air against his chest. “This was complete gryphon shit and you know it.”_ _

__“Well. I'm not intimately familiar with gryphon shit, but I'm fairly sure this was more enjoyable.” He flashed a crooked smile and leaned in, pressing a light kiss to those scales just above where he’d been stroking. “Thank you,” he repeated._ _

__The dragon made a little chirping sound and pulled his head back just slightly. “You, uh, yeah. Great. Fuck. You want to go back? Or, um, I could make somewhere for you to sleep?”_ _

__“Sleeping over on the first date?” He raised an eyebrow. “What kind of boy do you think I am? Because yes.”_ _

__“What, no!” he yelped. His wings unfurled slightly. “I didn't mean… Shit,” he groaned, pulling a wing around to cover his face. “Fuck. No. I just want you to stay.”_ _

__Dirk laughed. He couldn't help it. Karkat was just too adorable. “I'll stay,” he said softly. He tugged gently at that obscuring wing. “I was teasing.”_ _

__Karkat peeked out around one edge of his wing. “I wouldn't push you,” he said softly. Well. Softly for a dragon. It was still pretty rumbly._ _

__“I don't think you could,” he said dryly. “It'll take coordination to make this work at all.”_ _

__Dirk found himself buffeted gently with a wing. “Fuck you,” Karkat grumbled. He hesitated briefly then darted in, dragging his smooth, forked tongue over Dirk's cheek._ _

__He laughed and shoved him away, wiping his face off. “You know I'm right.”_ _

__The dragon shifted his weight, watching Dirk. “So… You want that?” His voice squeaked a little at the end of the sentence._ _

__He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. “I'm willing to consider it,” he said, looking the dragon over. He really meant that, as strange as it seemed. Karkat was the sweetest man who’d ever taken him out. Physical issues notwithstanding, he’d like to rock his world._ _

__Karkat's crest fluttered. Excitement? Embarrassment? Both? Dirk couldn't tell yet._ _

__He reached up, dragging his nails lightly across the reptile's chin. His skin was surprisingly warm for a cold blooded creature. He'd have to look into that later._ _

__Karkat drew in a breath, then leaned into his touch, eyes lowering and a purring sound rising in his chest. Fuck, that was adorable. A smile crossed his face, one that he’d have been embarrassed to let anyone else see. It said far too much of what he was thinking._ _

__“You done eating?” the dragon asked after a time, cracking his eyes open. He'd seemed to have lost himself in Dirk's scratches. “I can make you a nest.”_ _

__“Sounds good,” he murmured. He was interested to see what a dragon considered an acceptable sleeping arrangement. And if Karkat was going to join him. “Where are we setting me up?”_ _

__The dragon pulled himself to his feet, muscles rippling along his sleek body. He tipped his head, an obvious gesture for Dirk to follow him to the back of the cave as he started walking. It wasn’t large, but there was an alcove at the rear that was out of sight of the main body. Once he turned into the opening, he saw that it was filled with piled logs and sticks, covered with pelts and bits of cloth, taken or traded from human settlements, he assumed. He watched as Karkat caught his claws gently in what looked like a tablecloth and tugged it from the pile, letting it pool a couple feet away. He grabbed a bearskin and dropped it onto the cloth. Frowning, he studied his nest, presumably wondering what else would make a good human bed._ _

__Dirk moved up next to him to critically regard the pile himself. He reached past Karkat to grab an actual blanket. He figured the cave would get cold at night. “This should be fine,” he said, dropping it on top of the pile. The fur would be nice and warm, too._ _

__In a smooth movement, Karkat seemed to flow over his nest pile, curling up with his tail against his nose. He gazed at Dirk through lowered eyelids. A low rumble rose in his chest. He could see a glow through the skin in his throat, and smoke leaking from his nostrils, but he held it inside. He then wiggled, burrowing into the mound of fabric and furs._ _

__Did dragons actually use their own fire to regulate their body temperatures? Fascinating. He’d have to mention it to his mother. She loved to research that kind of thing._ _

__He pushed his nest a bit closer to Karkat’s, then regarded him for a moment. He was still wearing the same sweaty tunic he’d been fighting in earlier, and if he slept like that, he’d feel absolutely disgusting. He smirked slightly at the dragon and stripped down to his smallclothes before dropping onto his piled fabrics._ _

__Karkat’s eyes widened and his head lifted slightly. He pulled a wing around, covering most of his face, though his eyes peered over the edge still. Dirk chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow. Trying to pretend he wasn’t looking, was he?_ _

__“Don’t you need that?” the dragon asked after a moment. “Like, for protection, or whatever? Since you’re so soft?”_ _

__He chuckled. “It’s mostly for warmth,” he said dryly. “I think we’ve got that covered.” He pulled the blanket over himself. Leaving part of his chest bare, of course. Karkat deserved something to look at, after all._ _

__“Do you need more? Or you can… come in here, it’s warmer?”_ _

__He was definitely going to be warm enough, but… that sounded nice. He looked critically at the sticks forming the base of his nest. That might be uncomfortable. But. He smiled and stood, dragging his pile over to Karkat’s and dropping them on top of his nest. He climbed up and leaned against his side. “Yeah, this is better,” he murmured._ _

__Karkat’s tail wrapped around his ribs, and his head pressed against his chest. He chuffed against his bare skin, sending air almost hot enough to be painful puffing against him. He reached up and gently scratched the corner of the dragon’s eye. He felt like a puppy’s chew toy. But in a good way._ _

__A growling sound rose in Karkat’s throat, and Dirk tensed, suddenly wondering if he were in danger. Nothing happened, though, and the dragon didn’t move. It took him a few moments to realize that he was snoring. The prince stifled a laugh. Dragons snored. That was priceless. He’d tease him in the morning._ _

__Still smiling, Dirk curled up against his side and closed his eyes. Scales were, surprisingly, a lot softer than they looked. His palace bed was barely more comfortable. It wasn’t long before he joined his companion in sleep._ _


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't a new chapter. This is, well. 

This story is on hiatus for I don't know how long. My co-author and twin brother, Evan, Liritar, passed away last night. He'd want me to keep writing, but I'm not ready to try without him. 

We had so many plans for this world. I'll try to get them in order and ready for you to read. I can't cope right now, though.

Veet


End file.
